Flash
by jacquie s
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Harry e Draco e uma cabine de fotos. HPDM.


**Título: **Flash  
**Autora:** His Spectacles  
**Tradutora:** Jackie S.  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** Só sou dona de mim mesma… eu acho.  
**Sumário:** (TRADUÇÃO!) Harry e Draco e uma cabine de fotos. HPDM. **  
Avisos: **Sem trama, sem pornografia. Mais uma das coisas vividas no dia-a-dia por nossos garotos.

"Ei, o que é aquilo?"

Draco olhou curioso para a larga caixa contra a parede na não-tão-cheia rua. Ele vai à direção daquilo, puxando Harry junto com ele. Tinha uma longa cortina bloqueando a abertura e a pequena fresta do lado.

Harry puxou a cortina pro lado e olhou. Está vazia. "Hmm, uma cabine de fotos. Quais são as chances?"

Draco olhou para o outro homem. "Uma o quê?"

"Uma cabine de fotos. Isso tira fotos instantâneas."

Discordantes luzes de interesse e desdém aparecem nos olhos do loiro enquanto ele olha de volta para a cabine de fotos. "Instantâneas, hmm"?

Harry riu baixinho. "Você quer tentar?" Ele já estava entrando na cabine e trazendo Draco com ele, recusando a entrelaçar as mãos deles. Era pequeno para caber dois homens crescidos e Draco franziu o nariz pela falta de espaço para se mover. Havia um banco de um lado de uma tela do outro lado.

O Moreno senta e arrasta Draco para seu colo. O loiro estava aborrecido no espaço e não parava quieto tentando ficar confortável.

"Ugh, por que não fizeram isso maior?" Draco reclamou enquanto ele mexia suas pernas para ficarem de cada lado dos joelhos de Harry. Ele se apóia nos largos tórax atrás dele, jogando sua cabeça para trás para tocar do lado da de Harry. Ele olha com cara feia quando duas mãos batem na parede e Harry gentilmente bota seus braços ao redor da cintura fina, suas mãos contra o estômago de Draco.

Quando eles estão finalmente sentados, Draco fica olhando inexpressivo para a tela brilhante "Então, o que nós fazemos agora?".

Harry assustou-se e rolou os olhos enquanto tirava a mão de Draco e alcançou seu bolso onde ele sabia que uma ou duas moedas estavam restando. Draco grunhiu em irritação com ele se desalojando um pouco por pequenos movimentos, mas ele se acomodou de volta na posição incial quando Harry finalmente acha uma moeda brilhante.

Harry a levanta e sorri de orelha a orelha. "Bem, depois que eu botar a moeda no buraco, tudo que nós temos que fazer é posar para a câmera. Eu acho que tem algum sinal de luz ou barulho indicando que a foto vai ser tirada."

Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça. "Oh." Ele fica com a expressão séria, uma idêntica a do seu retrato na Mansão. Harry faz que não com a cabeça e balança Draco um pouco.

"Não, não assim. Elas devem ser engraçadas," Harry falou e depois pegou a moeda e botou no espaço indicado. Um barulho suave e Harry agarra o quadril de Draco. "Sorria amor."

Antes de Draco poder fazer qualquer coisa, apareceu um flash brilhante.

"Ei!"

Harry apertou os lábios ao lado do pescoço de Draco. Buzz. Flash.

Draco piscou, pego sem atenção de novo. Ele girou a cabeça, procurando onde a câmera estava e olhou com cara feia.

Buzz. Flash. Harry rio baixinho enquanto Draco tentava saltar do seu colo.

"Isso é irritante," Draco rosnou enquanto tentava sair. "Eu não gosto mais disso."

Harry o segurou apertado, sorrindo. "Relaxa Draco. Só sorria e… faça uma pose. É nisso que você é bom."

Draco, brincando, deu uma palmada em Harry justo quando outro buzz e flash apareceram.

------------

Alguns minutos depois, Harry e Draco estavam do lado de for a, esperando as fotos serem reveladas. Draco estava irritado, braços cruzados. Harry estava em pé ao lado dele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Eu não quero isso, Harry. Fotos de trouxas são feias."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não são. Fotos não precisam ser tão duras e preparadas. Além do mais, você é o que estava bem interessado nisso."

Draco fungou. "Eu não estava. Isso era uma... curiosidade passageira. E isso agora passou e nós não precisamos de nenhuma foto horrível."

Mas Harry não estava prestando atenção porque suas fotos estavam prontas e ele as pegou e examinou o produto terminado. Draco está firmemente sem olhar para as pequenas fotos. Os lábios de Harry estavam tremendo e ele virou a tira na cara de Draco.

Draco olha pro outro lado, rolando os olhos, mas Harry é persistente, empurrando a tira para a cara de Draco até ele se irritar e arrancá-la. Com um olhar de ódio para o namorado, Draco baixa os olhos até a tira.

"Oh _inferno_," Draco xinga enquanto ele olha os pequenos quadrados dele e de Harry. Tinham seis fotos ao todo e Draco estava horrorizado de ver seu próprio rosto retorcido em todos os tipos de expressões bestas. Mas Harry estava bem em todas, rindo ou fazendo careta, e até as caras engraçadas feitas de propósito saíam bem.

"Isso…" Draco falou firmemente, "isso tem que ir. Tchau, tchau fotos, vocês nunca mais verão a luz do dia de novo." Ele estava prestes a rasgar a tira em pedacinhos quando Harry, abilidosamente, arranca a tira de suas mãos. Draco tenta pegá-la de volta, mas Harry a tira do seu alcance.

"Não, eu gostei delas." Harry anda pra trás enquanto Draco tenta alcançar as fotos. "Nenhuma rasgada vai acontecer hoje, Draco. Eu provavelmente irei emoldurar essas," o moreno implica com o loiro, os olhos verdes brilhando.

Draco para e faz beicinho. "Mas eu estou horrível nelas!"

Harry dá uma olhada nas fotos de novo. "Bem… de fato você está fofo, querido. Exceto pela cara amarrada... e eu acho que seus olhos estão fechados na terceira, mas você está realmente adorável."

A cara amarrada reapareceu e aumentou. "Potter seu idiota! Livre-se delas ou eu vou fazer você pagar! E não na forma que você tanto gosta," Draco adicionou quando um brilho invadiu os olhos de Harry.

Harry faz uma cara de cachorro abandonado, tentando convencer seu amor com sua fofura, mas Draco permanece firme. São apenas fotos idiotas, de qualquer forma. Ele até vai deixar Creevey tirar fotos deles. Mas aquelas fotos trouxas tiradas na cabine de fotos são apenas não aceitáveis.

Harry finalmente cede, ombros caindo e entrega a tira para Draco de uma maneira lamentável. Culpa mexe na boca do estômago de Draco quando ele pega as fotos. Harry suspire pesadamente e anda arrastando os pés.

Draco olha para a porcaria das fotos, irritado com ele mesmo por querer capitular e dá as tira de volta para Harry. Eles estão realmente bobos nas fotos e Draco olha de novo, amarrando a cara. Ele está idiota, meio distorcido porque a câmera o pegou em movimento, mas Harry realmente está bem nelas.

Sorria.

"Lixo," Draco murmurou. "Potter idiota me fazendo todo idiota e não-Malfoy."

Ele vai até Harry, agarra sua cintura e dá uma tapa na tira sobre a palma aberta. Harry olhou para Draco com surpresa, e aí olha de relance para a mão dele. Os olhares se encontram e Harry dá um sorriso de tirar o fôlego que aumenta a irritação de Draco, que se inclina para dar um longo, emaranhado e molhado beijo em Harry.

Draco puxa de volta, ofegando mais que nunca. As pupilas dele estão queimando como as de Harry. A rua está vazia então eles estão sossegados. Os olhos de Draco miram os lábios de Harry e na sua segunda olhada ele vê a estúpida cabine de fotos.

Pergunta-se se é ok ficar lá. Imagens dele e Harry se agarrando nunca sairão más. Eles são muito sexys para tirarem fotos ruins com suas línguas descendo na garganta um do outro.

Draco fez uma decisão e decidiu tentar a cabine de fotos de novo. Os dedos dele ainda estão convenientementesegurando o pulso de Harry e com um puxão, ele está conduzindo-o de volta a máquina.

Harry riu atrás ele. "De novo, Draco? Eu achei que você tinha odiado isso."

"Oh, cale a boca."

Harry riu de novo.

"Você acha que está legal se a cabine tirar fotos de eu chupando você?" Casual e indelicado.

Aquilo fez Harry se calar.

**N.T.:** Hey!  
AH! Imaginem o Harry e o Draco dentro da cabine de fotos! AI, QUE FOFO -!  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews na outra fic (Was Not), fiquei muito feliz quando vi. Achei uma fic que não é one-shot pra traduzir. Fics one-shot são legais, mas acabam cansando. Às vezes é bem legal você ficar pensando coisas tipo "Noooossa! Será que já atualizaram a tal fic?" ou "Quantos capítulos faltam pra acabar aquela fic?" há, é muito bom.

Enfim...   
Au Revoir.


End file.
